


Plus one Sweetheart

by Readerstories



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: This really hot couple comes into the restaurant where you work and you can't keep your eyes of them the whole night
Relationships: Buddy | Jason van Horn/Darling | Monica, Buddy | Jason van Horn/Darling | Monica/Reader, Buddy | Jason van Horn/Darling | Monica/You, Buddy | Jason van Horn/You, Buddy | Jason van Horn/reader, Darling | Monica/You, Darling | Monica/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently saw Baby Driver, and god damn, Buddy and Darling are so hot, so here, have a fic with them

They had come into the restaurant where you worked, and from the second you saw them you had a hard time looking away. You couldn’t help watching them even after you seated them in a booth and got them a menu. 

You would find your eyes wandering back to them long before it was timely to go and ask what they wanted to order. They were both so gorgeous, breathtakingly so, and very much into each other. 

It was very clear from the way they stayed close, the woman almost in the man’s lap even as they looked trough the menu. 

You were jealous, you don’t know of which one of them. You could easily see yourself in the man’s lap, or the woman on yours, or some variation of that. You shake yourself out of your thoughts and go to check on your other tables while they decide.

When you go back to their table, they seem to have decided, since they are not looking at the menu, but are instead full on making out in their booth. You clear your throat a few times, nothing, so you knock hard on their table. This seems to get their attention, as the woman breaks away from the man, which makes him sigh and hide his face in her neck.

“Yes?” You have to clear your throat another times, slightly unprepared for her brilliant eyes on yours.

“What will you two be having tonight?” You flicker your eyes to the man as the woman slides of his lap and he groans, a sound filled with disappointment, but somehow the noise makes your cheeks heat up.

“Think we’ll have two blue cheese hamburgers with sweet potato fries, and two beers.” She grins at you , while the man nips at her earbud, you try not to pay to much attention to it you scribble down their order.

“Oh! And a vanilla shake.” You nod, writing it down as well before repeating their order back to her. With a nod from her and a noise that you interpret as a yes from the man, you leave them alone once more. 

For some reason you can’t help but look over your shoulder at them while slowing down, and you connect gazes with the man as he lazily is making his way up the woman’s neck. 

The eye contact only breaks when the woman yanks him up to her lips and you almost walk into one of your colleague. You apologise, and make your way to the kitchen as fast as you can, not looking back this time. 

Since it is a slow night, you don’t have many customers to attend to. You drop of the beers and milkshake at the couple’s table, which earns you a wink from the woman and a muttered thank you from the man. 

After that you take payments from your two other tables, which leaves only the couple left in your section. Which normally you wouldn’t mind, since it was nice not running around at the speed of light for once. 

But tonight having nothing to do meant that your gaze kept slipping over to the couple all the time, almost staring without really meaning to. It was hard not to. They were so beautiful and seemingly powerful, comfortable with public closeness in a way you have rarely seen. 

They seem like such a power couple, and for some reason that makes heat coil in your belly, letting your thoughts go places they really shouldn’t when it comes to customers. 

You are only broken from your looking when you lock eyes with the woman as the man kisses up her neck and she grins, reminding you of a shark. She tugs on his hair, and he turns so he can look in your direction. You squeak and duck away, deciding to go in the back and stand there until their food is ready. 

When it is, you take their food and make your way to their table, weaving your way between the tables and the other people with practised ease. You set their food down, and they break away when they hear the sound of the plates being set down. 

“Enjoy your meal.” You notice their milkshake is finished, so you take the glass and make to leave. You are stopped by a hand on your wrist and you still immediately. 

Turning around you see that is is the woman that have stopped you. You look down at your hand, feeling like your whole body is a big question mark. 

“Sit down with us.” You lick your lips.

“I can’t.”

“Oh come on, there is no one else here, a small break couldn’t hurt.” Her smile is brilliant, alluring, and everything in you want to say yes.

“I really can’t, my boss would have my ass if I did.” She hums and you see her eyes flick down, clearly checking you out. Your mouth feels dry.

“That would be a shame, wouldn’t it?” You don’t know if she is talking to you, but at the dark hum of agreement coming from behind her, you guess she wasn’t. Your eyes snap from her to the man behind her, and he is clearly checking you out too. 

Your head spins and and he looks up at you, his grin too reminding you of a shark. You stutter a bit, let out a sound between a sigh and gasp before wrenching your hand back.

“Hope you enjoy your meal!” You say in a hurry and scurry away from their table, going as fast as you can without running. When you get in the back, you make it straight for the employee bathroom, leaning on the wall heavily as soon as you make it inside. 

What the hell was that? You could barely handle being flirted with by one normal person, so being flirted with two of the best looking people you had ever seen at once had been a lot to handle. You take a few breaths before leaving the bathroom, not wanting people to start wondering where you were.

A few minutes later a huge influx of people come in almost all at once, which means for a good while, you are very busy. You have so much to do, that when you are finished helping all the new people, you realise you haven’t had time to check up on the couple. 

You make your way over to them, and see that they are done eating, but they aren’t making out this time, just talking low between themselves now.

“How was your food?” They grin at you.

“Wonderful.” The woman answers, her hands lingering on her boyfriend’s (husband’s?) neck while the other plays with a toothpick.

“Would you like a desert? Maybe some coffee?” She looks you up and down.

“Hm, maybe later. For now we would like the check.”

“Of course, give me a minutes, and I’ll get it you.” You take their plates, and while doing so, you make eye contact with the man. He grins, you are quick to straighten up and walk away, feeling eyes burn at your back the whole time.

You quickly return with their check, leaving it behind so you can go take some drink orders from on of your tables, since they asked for it when you walked past.

When you return to the table, the couple is gone much to your disappointment. You open the little thing the check comes in and almost fall to the floor when you see the money in there. Now you have to sit down in their booth. 

It is about four times the actual prize for the meal, and holy hell, you hand’t pegged them as someone rich, but they definitely had to be to leave this amount of money behind. You stare at it in shock for a bit, taking up one of the big bills, just to make sure you weren’t hallucinating. Then you notice the napkin under it. In neat letters there is a cellphone number and a small message.

“Call us, xoxoxo Buddy & Darling” You stare at that too, not believing it. You look up, almost ready for someone to yell that you have been pranked. Nothing like that happens, so you pull yourself together and get up.

After you had put the money in the till and taken your tips from it, you sneak away to the bathroom. You only have a few hours left of your shift, but you wanted to text the number anyway, since it almost felt if you didn’t it would disappear.

“Hi, it’s me, from the restaurant” You hovered over send button, wondering if you should write something more, or maybe add an emoji or something, but you opt against it. Pressing send, you inhale sharply. You don’t know what will come off it but you hope something will. 

Less than a minute later your phone rings. You yelp in surprise, almost dropping the damn thing. 

“Hey.” You try not to let your voice be too shaky.

“Hey.” The voice is male, obviously Buddy’s, you realise you hadn’t heard him actually speak.

“We were hoping you would call.” 

“You did?” There’s some rustling then the background noises become a little louder, as you hear someone honking their horn. They must be outside, and he put you on speaker you summarise.

“We did.”

“Oh, that’s.... nice.” You’re nervous, unsure of what else to say. You hear Darling giggle and she speaks up.

“It can be. Now, when are you getting off work?” You stammer a bit before answering.

“I’m done at 11pm, so in about-” a quick glance at the clock “three hours.”

“Wonderful, won’t you join us then?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Just want to get home and take a quick shower first.”

“Oh no worries, you can shower at our place.” The man pipes up and you can hear a quickly exchanged kiss over the phone.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes sweetheart, our shower is big and have wonderful water pressure, so it’s nor problem.” The nickname falling from Darling’s lips makes your heart skip a beat. 

The high water pressure sounds like a dream too, your own water pressure not being much more than the water just falling just due to gravity. You don’t know why she said that thing about the size though.

“Okay, that sounds wonderful.” 

“That sound like a plan then sweetheart.” You can’t hear it but you can imagine Darling’s grin.

“I’ll text you the address.” Buddy says.

“Okay.”

“See you in a bit sweetheart.” He hangs up and you stare at the phone until the text come in with an address you don’t recognise. Wondering to yourself when you had become this brave, you slip your phone back in your pocket, going back to work.

When you check your phone a bit later, you see a text from them. You open it and your heart nearly stops. It’s a picture with a text underneath. 

Buddy has his shirt unbuttoned, and Darling has her hand on his bare chest. They’re looking straight at the camera, matching grins on their faces. They are clearly in a bar somewhere, but you can’t tell which one.

“Looking forward to later.” You feel your mouth go dry yet again, only slipping the phone back in your pocket when someone yells your name. You don’t answer the text, but can’t help thinking about it for the rest of your shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter where reader has a dick.

You look down at your phone, making sure you actually got the address right. The huge and very fancy hotel glaring at you seems too pretty for you, but it is indeed right. It even has valet out front, which you don’t dare to use, instead parking in the parking garage at the end of the block.

When you have done that and made sure for the 100th time that you are at the right address, you go inside. You go straight for the elevators, as Buddy instructed in his text. 

You ignore the look you can feel burning into your side from the receptionist while you wait for the elevator. You know you don’t really fit in. You’re still in your work uniform except your shoes, which are well-worn sneakers, which doesn’t help. 

When the elevator opens, you push the button for the 7th floor. As soon as you arrive, you go down the corridor and nock on the door of room 705. 

Almost as soon as your knuckles leave the wood, there is the sound of locks unlatching, and then the door is swung open. A grinning Darling stands in the doorway for a few seconds before she invites you in.

The suite is big, it has a kitchen, a living room area (with Buddy occupying one of two couches), and a huge bed. Darling tries to hug you as soon as the door is closed behind you, but you stop her.

“I am way too sweaty and gross for that.” You try to make your grin apologetic.

“Which way to the bathroom?” Darling points to a white door, you thank her and go to it. On the way there you pass Buddy, who seems to be watching you closely.

Closing the door behind you, you drop your bag with your clothes on the floor and start to strip out of your uniform. The shower is one of those big rainfall showers with a marble walls and a glass door. Getting in, you turn the water on, careful to stay out of the water until the temperature is perfect. 

Stepping under the water spray you can’t help the moan that escapes you. It’s perfect, a stark comparison to your own shower whose water is mostly powered by gravity. 

There is some small bottles of the hotel’s shampoo, conditioner, and body wash stacked in a small indent in one of the walls. You open a bottle, sniffing the contents. 

It doesn’t smell like much, but has a small picture of a bee on the front, so you guess it’s supposed to smell like honey or something. You don’t really care, you’re just happy that there’s soap that you could use, since you hadn’t brought any when you left home. 

You didn’t have a need too since you definitely hadn’t planned to go anywhere else than home after work. Now, instead of being at home, you were in the bathroom of a luxurious hotel suite, with two of the hottest people you had ever seen, showering to get ready. For exactly what you aren’t sure. 

Well, you were certain sex would be involved, but in what way and capacity you have to guess. You weren’t normally a person that did things like this, but these people were such your type that you did not want to turn them away in any shape or form, even if they were complete strangers. 

Hell, you don’t even know their names. Or their real names more like. You sincerely doubt their real names are Buddy and Darling. 

But they don’t know yours either, and you decide then and there that unless they offer up their names, they don’t get to know yours either. 

Rinsing yourself off, you turn off the water and step out of the shower, grabbing one of the ridiculously big and fluffy hotel towels to dry yourself off. 

You quickly dry of your hair with the hotels blowdryer before putting on your clothes. It’s just a pair of grey sweatpants and black t-shirt since you hadn’t planned on impressing anyone on your way home from work. You don’t bother with underwear. Giving yourself a last once over in the mirror, you step out of the bathroom.

Immediately, you are almost tackled by Darling who jumps into your arms. You barely catch her before she tumbles to the ground. She winds her legs around your middle, grinning wide. 

You get a couple of seconds to realise your hands are on and under her ass, and then she is kissing you. You close your eyes, kissing back quickly, lifting her slightly so you have a better grip on her.

“Sounded like you started without us.” You break from your kiss with Darling to look at Buddy who is still sitting on the couch, watching the both of you. You feel your face heat up and hear Darling giggling close to your ear.

“It was just the shower pressure I swear, the water pressure felt great when compared to my shitty shower at home.” Buddy chuckles and pats the couch next to him. 

Shifting your gaze between him and Darling quickly, you make sure you have a proper hold on Darling before starting to walk over to him. Darling giggles some more and puts her arms around your neck, balancing herself. 

When you get over to the couch, you sit down carefully and slowly, as to not drop Darling. She quickly settles on your thighs when you sit down, your hands moves her hips.

And then your attention is stolen by Buddy putting a warm hand on your neck. You look over at him, locking eyes with each other before your gaze quickly slips down to his lips. He grins, leaning closer, letting his lips barely brush yours. You are having none of it, leaning forward to kiss him properly. 

Darling doesn’t let Buddy have the spotlight alone for long. You feel her lips on your neck, kissing and sucking slowly, surely leaving hickeys behind. You tighten your hands on her hips and moan into Buddy’s mouth. 

Buddy reacts by putting a hand in your hair and tugging slightly. It isn’t hard, but just perfect to make you let out another moan. Darling responds by rolling her hips, making yours buck into her.

Buddy breaks away from your kiss, leaving you breathless and so very turned on. 

“What do you want?” Your brain isn’t quite catching up to what Buddy is saying fast enough, so he elaborates. 

“Do you want to get fucked? Or fuck someone? Or just go down on us?” His grin and the hand playing with your hair is distracting, making it hard to think. It doesn’t help that darling is still in your lap, sucking hickey into your neck. You lick your lips, trying to gather your thoughts. Buddy’s eyes follows the motion.

“I’m- I’m open to... almost anything really.” Buddy grins even wider and kisses you again, although this time it’s a short one.

“Darling, get up.” Darling stops kissing your neck and leans back a little.

“Why?”

“Because couches are cramped at the best of times, and I want space.” Darling places a last kiss on your neck before getting off your lap and standing up. You watch her slowly make her way over to the bed, swaying her hips. Buddy stands up too, offering you a hand. 

You take it, and he drags you up hard enough that you stumble a little. He steadies you and plasters himself along your back with his arms around your waist. You can feel his hard dick through his pants and yours.

“Isn’t she lovely?” Buddy whispers in your ear while Darling starts to strip.

“She really is.” You have to lick your suddenly dry lips, and Darling sends you a wink over her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s join her.” Buddy releases you, and you take slow steps over to the bed. Darling is already on the bed, fully naked and half sitting with her back propped up against several pillows. You start to take off your t-shirt, but Buddy’s hands on your own stops you.

“No, keep it on for now.” You look at him confused, but let your hands drop down. He gives you a gently push forward, and you look at Darling, who is beckoning you with a single finger in a ‘come here’ motion. 

Obliging her, you climb up on the bed, shuffling on your knees until you are inbetween her legs. She motions for you to turn around. 

When you have done so, she pulls on you until you are sitting with your back against her chest. Buddy joins the two of you on the bed, now also fully naked. Your eyes slip down before you can help yourself, and the sight of his dick makes you lick your lips. 

Noticing your gaze, Buddy grins while shuffling forward and laying down, his face now not far away from your dick that is hidden under your sweatpants. He ignores it in favor of pushing your t-shirt out of the way, Darling helping him until your t-shirt is just right above your nipples. 

He kisses your stomach, and you groan, sensing where this is going. Chuckling, Buddy looks up at you, connecting gazes while Darling traces non-sensical patterns on your ribs. 

“What is your name sweetheart? So we know what to scream later.” Your groan when Darling tugs on a nipple and Buddy squeezes your thigh.

“Nu uh, you are not getting my name, I don’t know yours, so you don’t get to know mine.” 

“Hmm, fair, guess Sweetheart is sticking.” Neither of them gives you time to answer, as Darling starts letting her hands play with your nipples and Buddy dives down to mouth at your cock through your pants. You moan loudly, almost melting then and there.

You try to out your hands in Buddy’s hair, but Darling takes hold of your wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Turning to look at her she kisses you.

“No hands.” You nod and she kisses you again. The angle is a bit awkward, so you try to shift a little, but this time you are stopped form moving by Buddy, strong arms holding your thighs down. You almost moan from the sight of him. 

He’s grinning, his hair is falling from its previous slicked back position, and he’s hovering just above your crotch. Your sweatpants are a mess, covered in spit and pre-cum where your dick is clearly outlined.

Buddy starts to drag your sweatpants down, kissing your stomach as he goes. Now you moan, hoping this is going where you think it is. You really want to put your hands on him, but Darling is still holding your wrists. She drags your attention back to her, and then kisses you again.

Kissing back, you only break from her when Buddy puts his lips around your dick, making you moan. He sucks lightly before taking in more, one of his hands covering what he can’t take in. 

You try to stay still, even if you really want to do is buck up into his mouth. As if reading your thoughts, Buddy looks up right then, and grins, mouth still around your dick. 

He takes his mouth off your dick, and instead licks a long stripe from your balls all the way up your shaft, before going back to sucking. To your surprise, one of Darling’s hands joins Buddy’s, making it even harder to stay still. 

Your now freed hand finds its way into Buddy’s hair, but you don’t dare to tug or do anything more, so you just leave it there. Buddy doesn’t seem to mind, simply humming around your dick when he feels the hand in his hair.

Buddy keeps sucking your dick, taking his hand off to let Darling have a better grip on you. She jerks you off in tandem with him sucking your dick, making you putty in their hands.

“Fuck me.” Darling and Buddy both still. Buddy takes his mouth off your dick, and Darling takes her hand off.

“Is that what you want?” Buddy sounds smug and grins.

“Yes, so I goddamn hope you have lube and condoms.” 

“Always.” Buddy gets up from the bed, walking towards one of the closets. You twist a little in Darling’s arms so you can get a better look at her.

“And you, please sit on my face.” Darling seems surprised, but pleased as well, judging by the grin on her face. You slide down and rearrange yourself so you are laying flat your back, causing your t-shirt to slide up even more, and you tug at her legs.

Darling moves slowly, teasingly, but soon she is on her knees just above your face, facing the direction Buddy went just seconds ago. She doesn’t sit down immediately, which you are having none off, so you pull her down with your arms around her thighs. This causes her to moan, and then you hear Buddy swear.

“I turn around for a minute and you both start without me?”

“Sorry, but they -ah!- did ask and -ohhh!- they do have a very talented tongue.” You feel the bed dip next to your hip, and then you hear what is unmistakably a kiss. You choose that exact moment to lick a long stripe over what you can reach, which causes Darling to moan loudly. 

Setting your focus on eating out Darling as well as you can without suffocating, the lubed finger at your ass surprises you, but it’s far from unwelcome. You moan when it’s pushed in, causing Darling to let out a moan and Buddy to groan.

For a good while all that can be heard in to room is moans and the sound of sex filling the room, as Buddy prepares you and you eat Darling out. Sometimes you hear them exchange kisses above your body, which for some reason is one of the hottest things. 

Not that you can hear much, with how Darling is straddling and squeezing your head. When you feel her legs start to tremble, you don’t let up, squeezing her thighs harder and licking her like your life depends on it.

She cums hard, shaking and moaning above you. You don’t stop licking her until she slaps your chest a couple of times. You let your arms fall down down at your side while she gets off you on shaking legs. She flops down next to you, out of breath and grinning. You wrench your t-shirt off, now with her slick on the collar.

Buddy had stopped fingering you when Darling came, fingers still inside you. You look down at him, this time you’re the one grinning, and wiggle your hips to get him moving again. He takes the hint, starting to move his fingers again. Now that you don’t have Darling’s hips to hold onto, your fingers twist in the sheets.

Darling props herself up on her elbows and Buddy leans down to kiss her. You watch them both, and laugh when Darling bites Buddy’s lower lip. Your laugh brings their attention back to you, and Buddy twist his fingers, causing you to gasp.

“Enough of that, fuck me already.” Both Darling and Buddy grins at you. Buddy takes his fingers out, replacing them with the head of his cock. He pushes in slowly, stilling to let you adjust when he’s fully inside you. You clench and unclench your hands, wriggling your hips when you’re ready. 

Buddy starts to move, slowly at first. You fist the sheets and start pushing down on him, and he starts moving faster. He leans forwards and kisses his way up your neck while he fucks you, finally claiming your lips after what feels like way too long. 

You moan into his mouth when you feel slender fingers wrap around your cock, moving not quite as fast as you would like.

It feels like heaven, pressed underneath Buddy and with Darling’s hand on your dick. You feel yourself coming close, and manage to spew out some sort of warning before you do. Both Buddy and Darling stops, making you groan.

“I didn’t stay stop.” Buddy leans back, and Darling grins at you from you side.

“We aren’t finished having our fun yet.” Before you can ask what she means, she straddles your waist, right in front of where Buddy in still inside you and right on top of your dick. She doesn’t put it inside her, instead slowly grinding on you. You moan, throwing your head back. Darling laughs and Buddy chuckles.

“Sensitive?” You gasp, trying not to come right then and there.

“Fuck, yes.” Grinning, she takes a hold of your dick, rolling down a condom she conquers out of seemingly nowhere, and then she’s sinking down on you slowly. You moan, your hands switching quickly from clutching the sheets to clutching her hips. 

She starts to move slowly, and then Buddy is moving too, making you see stars. The feeling is overwhelming to say the least. Darling’s wet heat around your cock, and Buddy’s hard dick in your ass are sending you to the edge again and quickly. 

Hearing them both moan in sync, you open your eyes which you hadn’t even realised you had closed. The sight that meets you almost makes you cum right that second. Buddy has one of his hands on Darling’s clit, and she has one of her hands pulling on his hair while he sucks on her neck.

You try to strangle the noise that comes from you, and hold back from coming so soon. Your resolve quickly crumbles when you feel Darling come around your cock, sending you over the edge. Your vision almost whites out, and you can tell that a few pumps later Buddy is coming too.

Buddy pulls out of you and Darling gets off you. She takes the used condom of you, which you are grateful for, since you’re not sure you can even move, your body feeling like it’s made of mush. Darling settles at your left side, snuggling close while Buddy disappears to the kitchen portion of the suite. You put an arm around Darling, tracing slow patterns on her arm. 

A few minutes later Buddy returns with three water bottles. He gives one to Darling first, and then one to you. Thanking him, you chug down half the bottle, suddenly noticing how thirsty you had become. Some even leaks down on your chest, but you don’t mind the cool water hitting your skin. 

Buddy takes the bottle when you finish, setting it down on one of the nightstands with his and Monica’s and then crawls into bed. He settles on your right, arm slung over your stomach, touching Darling’s hip. 

The whole situation feels weirdly intimate. 

The sex you had expected, but the cuddling not so much. Not that you minded, but they hadn’t seemed like the types. 

Before you can think too much about it however, your eyes grow heavy and soon you are asleep, cuddled between two strangers who gave you the best orgasm of your life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter where reader has a pussy.

You look down at your phone, making sure you actually got the address right. The huge and very fancy hotel glaring at you seems too pretty for you, but it is indeed right. It even has valet out front, which you don’t dare to use, instead parking in the parking garage at the end of the block.

When you have done that and made sure for the 100th time that you are at the right address, you go inside. You go straight for the elevators, as Buddy instructed in his text.

You ignore the look you can feel burning into your side from the receptionist while you wait for the elevator. You know you don’t really fit in. You’re still in your work uniform except your shoes, which are well-worn sneakers, which doesn’t help.

* * *

When the elevator opens, you push the button for the 7th floor. As soon as you arrive, you go down the corridor and nock on the door of room 705.

Almost as soon as your knuckles leave the wood, there is the sound of locks unlatching, and then the door is swung open. A grinning Darling stands in the doorway for a few seconds before she invites you in.

The suite is big, it has a kitchen, a living room area (with Buddy occupying one of two couches), and a huge bed. Darling tries to hug you as soon as the door is closed behind you, but you stop her.

“I am way too sweaty and gross for that.” You try to make your grin apologetic.

“Which way to the bathroom?” Darling points to a white door, you thank her and go to it. On the way there you pass Buddy, who seems to be watching you closely.

Closing the door behind you, you drop your bag with your clothes on the floor and start to strip out of your uniform. The shower is one of those big rainfall showers with a marble walls and a glass door. Getting in, you turn the water on, careful to stay out of the water until the temperature is perfect.

Stepping under the water spray you can’t help the moan that escapes you. It’s perfect, a stark comparison to your own shower whose water is mostly powered by gravity.

There is some small bottles of the hotel’s shampoo, conditioner, and body wash stacked in a small indent in one of the walls. You open a bottle, sniffing the contents.

It doesn’t smell like much, but has a small picture of a bee on the front, so you guess it’s supposed to smell like honey or something. You don’t really care, you’re just happy that there’s soap that you could use, since you hadn’t brought any when you left home.

You didn’t have a need too since you definitely hadn’t planned to go anywhere else than home after work. Now, instead of being at home, you were in the bathroom of a luxurious hotel suite, with two of the hottest people you had ever seen, showering to get ready. For exactly what you aren’t sure.

Well, you were certain sex would be involved, but in what way and capacity you have to guess. You weren’t normally a person that did things like this, but these people were such your type that you did not want to turn them away in any shape or form, even if they were complete strangers.

Hell, you don’t even know their names. Or their real names more like. You sincerely doubt their real names are Buddy and Darling.

But they don’t know yours either, and you decide then and there that unless they offer up their names, they don’t get to know yours either.

Rinsing yourself off, you turn off the water and step out of the shower, grabbing one of the ridiculously big and fluffy hotel towels to dry yourself off.

You quickly dry of your hair with the hotels blowdryer before putting on your clothes. It’s just a pair of grey sweatpants and black t-shirt since you hadn’t planned on impressing anyone on your way home from work. You don’t bother with underwear. Giving yourself a last once over in the mirror, you step out of the bathroom.

Immediately, you are almost tackled by Darling who jumps into your arms. You barely catch her before she tumbles to the ground. She winds her legs around your middle, grinning wide.

You get a couple of seconds to realise your hands are on and under her ass, and then she is kissing you. You close your eyes, kissing back quickly, lifting her slightly so you have a better grip on her.

“Sounded like you started without us.” You break from your kiss with Darling to look at Buddy who is still sitting on the couch, watching the both of you. You feel your face heat up and hear Darling giggling close to your ear.

“It was just the shower pressure I swear, the water pressure felt great when compared to my shitty shower at home.” Buddy chuckles and pats the couch next to him.

Shifting your gaze between him and Darling quickly, you make sure you have a proper hold on Darling before starting to walk over to him. Darling giggles some more and puts her arms around your neck, balancing herself. 

When you get over to the couch, you sit down carefully and slowly, as to not drop Darling. She quickly settles on one of your thighs with a knee between yours legs when you sit down, your hands moves her hips.

And then your attention is stolen by Buddy putting a warm hand on your neck. You look over at him, locking eyes with each other before your gaze quickly slips down to his lips. He grins, leaning closer, letting his lips barely brush yours. You are having none of it, leaning forward to kiss him properly.

Darling doesn’t let Buddy have the spotlight alone for long. You feel her lips on your neck, kissing and sucking slowly, surely leaving hickeys behind. You tighten your hands on her hips and moan into Buddy’s mouth.

Buddy reacts by putting a hand in your hair and tugging slightly. It isn’t hard, but just perfect to make you let out another moan. Darling responds by rolling her hips, making yours buck into her.

Buddy breaks away from your kiss, leaving you breathless and so very turned on.

“What do you want?” Your brain isn’t quite catching up to what Buddy is saying fast enough, so he elaborates. 

“Do you want to get fucked? Or fuck someone? Or just go down on us?” His grin and the hand playing with your hair is distracting, making it hard to think. It doesn’t help that darling is still sitting on your thigh, sucking hickey into your neck. You lick your lips, trying to gather your thoughts. Buddy’s eyes follows the motion.

“I’m- I’m open to... almost anything really.” Buddy grins even wider and kisses you again, although this time it’s a short one.

“Darling, get up.” Darling stops kissing your neck and leans back a little.

“Why?”

“Because couches are cramped at the best of times, and I want space.” Darling places a last kiss on your neck before getting off you and standing up. You watch her slowly make her way over to the bed, swaying her hips. Buddy stands up too, offering you a hand.

You take it, and he drags you up hard enough that you stumble a little. He steadies you and plasters himself along your back with his arms around your waist. You can feel his hard dick through his pants and yours.

“Isn’t she lovely?” Buddy whispers in your ear while Darling starts to strip.

“She really is.” You have to lick your suddenly dry lips, and Darling sends you a wink over her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s join her.” Buddy releases you, and you take slow steps over to the bed. Darling is already on the bed, fully naked and half sitting with her back propped up against several pillows. You start to take off your t-shirt, but Buddy’s hands on your own stops you.

“No, keep it on for now.” You look at him confused, but let your hands drop down. He gives you a gently push forward, and you look at Darling, who is beckoning you with a single finger in a ‘come here’ motion.

Obliging her, you climb up on the bed, shuffling on your knees until you are inbetween her legs. She motions for you to turn around.

When you have done so, she pulls on you until you are sitting with your back against her chest. Buddy joins the two of you on the bed, now also fully naked. Your eyes slip down before you can help yourself, and the sight of his dick makes you lick your lips.

Noticing your gaze, Buddy grins while shuffling forward and laying down, his face now not far away from your pussy that is hidden under your sweatpants. He ignores it in favor of pushing your t-shirt out of the way, Darling helping him until your t-shirt is just right over your nipples.

He kisses your stomach, and you groan, sensing where this is going. Chuckling, Buddy looks up at you, connecting gazes while Darling traces non-sensical patterns on your ribs. 

“What is your name sweetheart? So we know what to scream later.” Your groan when Darling tugs on a nipple and Buddy squeezes your thigh.

“Nu uh, you are not getting my name, I don’t know yours, so you don’t get to know mine.” 

“Hmm, fair, guess Sweetheart is sticking.” Neither of them gives you time to answer, as Darling starts letting her hands play with your nipples and Buddy dives down to lick and stroke your pussy through your pants. You moan loudly, almost melting then and there.

You try to out your hands in Buddy’s hair, but Darling takes hold of your wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Turning to look at her she kisses you.

“No hands.” You nod and she kisses you again. The angle is a bit awkward, so you try to shift a little, but this time you are stopped form moving by Buddy, strong arms holding your thighs down. You almost moan from the sight of him.

He’s grinning, his hair is falling from its previous slicked back position, and he’s hovering just above your crotch. Your sweatpants are a mess, covered in spit and and your own slick.

Buddy starts to drag your sweatpants down, kissing your stomach as he goes. Now you moan, hoping this is going where you think it is. You really want to put your hands on him, but Darling is still holding your wrists. She drags your attention back to her, and then kisses you again.

Kissing back, you only break from her when Buddy puts his lips on your pussy, making you moan. His licks are light at first, one of his hands working on your clit in tandem with his tongue.

You try to stay still, even if you really want to make him lick you faster. As if reading your thoughts, Buddy looks up right then, and grins, mouth and tongue still on your pussy.

He takes his mouth off you and instead licks a long stripe along your slit, before going back to fucking you with his tongue. To your surprise, one of Darling’s hands joins Buddy’s, making it even harder to stay still.

Your now freed hand finds its way into Buddy’s hair, but you don’t dare to tug or do anything more, so you just leave it there. Buddy doesn’t seem to mind, simply humming when he feels the hand in his hair.

Buddy keeps licking you, taking his hand off to let Darling to get better access to your clit. She strokes you in tandem with his licks, making you putty in their hands.

“Fuck me.” Darling and Buddy both still. Buddy takes his mouth off your pussy, and Darling takes her hand off.

“Is that what you want?” Buddy sounds smug and grins.

“Yes, so I goddamn hope you have condoms.” 

“Always.” Buddy gets up from the bed, walking towards one of the closets. You twist a little in Darling’s arms so you can get a better look at her.

“And you, please sit on my face.” Darling seems surprised, but pleased as well, judging by the grin on her face. You slide down and rearrange yourself so you are laying flat your back, causing your t-shirt to slide up even more, and you tug at her legs.

Darling moves slowly, teasingly, but soon she is on her knees just above your face, facing the direction Buddy went just seconds ago. She doesn’t sit down immediately, which you are having none off, so you pull her down with your arms around her thighs. This causes her to moan, and then you hear Buddy swear.

“I turn around for a minute and you both start without me?”

“Sorry, but they -ah!- did ask and -ohhh!- they do have a very talented tongue.” You feel the bed dip next to your hip, and then you hear what is unmistakably a kiss. You choose that exact moment to lick a long stripe over what you can reach, which causes Darling to moan loudly.

Setting your focus on eating out Darling as well as you can without suffocating, the finger at your cunt surprises you, but it’s far from unwelcome. You moan when it’s pushed in, causing Darling to let out a moan and Buddy to groan.

For a good while all that can be heard in to room is moans and the sound of sex filling the room, as Buddy fingers you and you eat Darling out. Sometimes you hear them exchange kisses above your body, which for some reason is one of the hottest things. 

Not that you can hear much, with how Darling is straddling and squeezing your head. When you feel her legs start to tremble, you don’t let up, squeezing her thighs harder and licking her like your life depends on it.

She cums hard, shaking and moaning above you. You don’t stop licking her until she slaps your shoulder a couple of times. You let your arms fall down down at your side while she gets off you on shaking legs. She flops down next to you, out of breath and grinning.You wrench your t-shirt off, now with her slick on the collar.

Buddy had stopped fingering you when Darling came, fingers still inside you. You look down at him, this time you’re the one grinning, and wiggle your hips to get him moving again. He takes the hint, starting to move his fingers again. Now that you don’t have Darling’s hips to hold onto, your fingers twist in the sheets.

Darling props herself up on her elbows and Buddy leans down to kiss her. You watch them both, and laugh when Darling bites Buddy’s lower lip. Your laugh brings their attention back to you, and Buddy twist his fingers, causing you to gasp.

“Enough of that, fuck me already.” Both Darling and Buddy grins at you. Buddy takes his fingers out, replacing them with the head of his cock. He pushes in slowly, stilling to let you adjust when he’s fully inside you. You clench and unclench your hands, wriggling your hips when you’re ready. 

Buddy starts to move, slowly at first. You fist the sheets and start pushing down on him, and he starts moving faster. He leans forwards and kisses his way up your neck while he fucks you, finally claiming your lips after what feels like way too long.

You moan into his mouth when you feel slender fingers rub your clit, moving not quite as fast as you would like.

It feels like heaven, pressed underneath Buddy and with Darling’s hand on your clit. You feel yourself coming close, and manage to spew out some sort of warning before you do. Both Buddy and Darling stops, making you groan.

“I didn’t stay stop.” Buddy leans back, and Darling grins at you from you side.

“We aren’t finished having our fun yet.” Before you can ask what she means, she straddles your waist, right in front of where Buddy in still inside you. She takes your hand and puts in on her cunt, slowly grinding on your hand. You moan, throwing your head back. Darling laughs and Buddy chuckles.

“Feeling good?” You gasp, trying not to come right then and there.

“Fuck, yes.” Grinning, she shifts her grip on your hand, and then she’s sinking down on three of your fingers slowly. You moan, your unoccupied hand switching quickly from clutching the sheets to clutching her hip.

She starts to move slowly, and then Buddy is moving too, making you see stars. The feeling is overwhelming to say the least. Darling’s wet heat around your fingers, and Buddy’s hard dick in your cunt are sending you to the edge again and quickly.

Hearing them both moan in sync, you open your eyes which you hadn’t even realised you had closed. The sight that meets you almost makes you cum right that second. Buddy has one of his hands on Darling’s clit, and she has one of her hands pulling on his hair while he sucks on her neck.

You try to strangle the noise that comes from you, and hold back from coming so soon. Your resolve quickly crumbles when you feel Darling come around your fingers, sending you over the edge. Your vision almost whites out, and you can tell that a few pumps later Buddy is coming too.

Buddy pulls out of you and Darling gets off you. She settles at your left side, snuggling close while Buddy disappears to the kitchen portion of the suite. You put an arm around Darling, tracing slow patterns on her arm.

A few minutes later Buddy returns with three water bottles. He gives one to Darling first, and then one to you. Thanking him, you chug down half the bottle, suddenly noticing how thirsty you had become. Some even leaks down on your chest, but you don’t mind the cool water hitting your skin.

Buddy takes the bottle when you finish, setting it down on one of the nightstands with his and Monica’s and then crawls into bed. He settles on your right, arm slung over your stomach, touching Darling’s hip.

The whole situation feels weirdly intimate.

The sex you had expected, but the cuddling not so much. Not that you minded, but they hadn’t seemed like the types.

Before you can think too much about it however, your eyes grow heavy and soon you are asleep, cuddled between two strangers who gave you the best orgasm of your life.


End file.
